


For I Shall Watch Over You

by alby_mangroves



Series: Lunchbreak Sketches [24]
Category: Hellboy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"We have failed before, both of us, but together… what can’t we achieve, together?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	For I Shall Watch Over You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dfotw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dfotw/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Falling, Such Was Our Calling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/447049) by [dfotw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dfotw/pseuds/dfotw). 



> For doftw, in thanks for their inspiring portrayal of Team Silver in the series [Kings Among Runaways](http://archiveofourown.org/series/20472) ♥

 

**[WIP progression here if anyone's interested](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/62320.html)**

**[DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/)  |  [LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/)  |  [TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/120252142709/for-i-shall-watch-over-you-for-dfotw-wip)**


End file.
